Relieving Pressure
by Choked
Summary: Mako can't get those thoughts out of his head, and he has to let out his emotions somehow... but the target he chooses to fire at is part of the problem. A/N: This was first going to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking about making it longer, hence the M.
1. Chapter 1

Dark orange flames were playfully dancing around as Mako and Korra were in an

intense, but rather unnecessary sparring match. It first started as some friendly competition, but the stubborn nature of both of them had been quickly switched on and soon the gym was lit by the bright bursts of light coming from their fiery attacks.

The mocha skin of the Avatar was drenched in sweat as she narrowly avoided one of Mako's shots of fire. A small droplet trickled down her forehead before she quickly wiped it away in frustration.

"I think I underestimated you, pretty boy!" Korra jeered as she viciously kicked, letting fire burst through the air in front of Mako. She thought she was going to humor him with a sparring lesson, but things had sparked up quickly. _What was he trying to prove? _She wondered as she started to push a little harder with her offensive.

Mako grunted in response as he tried to avoid her constant barrage of assaults. He was frustrated, in more ways than one, and letting out his anger like this felt so good. All the constraints of probending were being stripped away as he exerted the raw emotions of firebending. With each furious punch he shot towards the young avatar, the building pressure in his body decreased.

Flames flowed gracefully out of his fists, and with each burst his pressures flashed through his mind. Korra, dark hair sticking to her neck, pulling her probending shirt off slowly, the curves of her hips glistening with perspiration, before he quickly walks away from the changing room door. Korra hugging his brother tightly around the neck, allowing her body to drape over his, her eyes fogged with drink. Korra's figure flying thought the air as water whips around her, swirling and curving.

He clenched his fists harder as he wishes away these images. Then the image of Korra pursing her lips like she always does when she's exasperated with something, and hit was the last straw. That last image stirred up his insides. The movement of her naturally dark lips was too much and he grunted loudly as a powerful burst of fire charged out of his fists and Korra flew through the air and landed hard on a collection of matts, fifteen feet away from them.

"Mako! What the hell!" Korra loudly whined as she slowly got to her feet, brushing herself off.

"This is just a sparring practice, you don't have to get so serious. It's like you want to kill me or something…" Korra's eyes narrowed as she said these words to him. She was partially embarrassed that she let the brooding firebender get the upper hand in a sparring match, but she was also partially angry since she knew that you should never get that passionate or excited in a practice, especially when it comes to firebending. She waited silently for his apology, but it never came. He stared at her with his cold auburn eyes, almost harshly, and he took of his helmet and slammed it to the ground. Then he started to walk away towards the entrance of the training room door.

"Hey! What is wrong with you? Where's your apology?" She screamed out behind him, running to catch up with him. She reached out and pulled him back around to face her and he just glared into her. A flash of something fiery passed through his normally cold eyes before he looked away.

"Just leave me alone. Seriously, you're a pest." He managed to mutter, but his normal rudeness didn't come across like it normally did. He felt weaker, and it showed through his actions. He turned his back on her and walked out of the training room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I figured that this would be a 3-part series. This is number 2. I'll be writing it within the next day or so ;D. It's going to get even dirtier.

Korra just stood, flabbergasted by the entire situation. She didn't understand what could possibly be going through his mind. She racked her brain for possible explanations. Had she been too harsh with her bending? Had she been patronizing as they practiced? Had she hurt his feelings in any way?

Her mind wandered to his situation, his life, his past. She was always kicking herself over how ignorant she is of the world and how she just tramples over Mako and Bolin's feelings constantly. Had she done that again?

She slammed the back of her head against the wall in frustration. She always does something to mess everything up. She let out an aggravated sigh and let her body slide down the training room wall. Strings of her dark wet hair hung from wraps, curling and knotting as they framed her heart shaped face. She scowled and ripped out the light blue wraps and threw them across the room. She ran her hands through her hair as the pieces of cloth dismally fell to the floor. She was going to fix this, she was going to swallow her pride and fix whatever it is she did.

Her mind flashed with the memories of monks calmly reprimanding her about freezing a boy she was playing with when she was allowed outside the compound. Then of a small dark haired avatar crying as she hugged Naga, the only friend that didn't eventually turn away from her. Then of a harsh teenager laughing it off as a group of girls shrunk back from her social interaction, but quietly grimacing as they walked away.

She quickly got to her feet, determined to rip herself from past mistakes. She had finally made some friends, but the deep recesses of her mind were preparing for getting hurt, just like she always had been. But this time she wouldn't, she wouldn't allow it.

She walked briskly through the golden hallways of the Pro-bending Arena, pushing some other pro-bending players out of her way as she hurried. Her eyes locked onto the Fire Ferret Changing/Wash Room and she burst in. She vaguely spotted Mako's figure and she walked up, nervously looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did to get you mad, I'm sorry. SORRY" She practically screamed, her hands slightly shaking. The words felt foreign on her tongue and she sighed before she looked up at her firebending team mate.

Mako just stared at Korra, frozen with shock. He was leaning up against the lockers, his left arm pushing up against the top locker, but his other hand was some place else entirely. He was almost completely naked except for some thin underwear falling low on his waist. His pale chest was glistening with his recent shower and his jet black hair pointed in every direction. Due to surprise entrance, he hadn't yet let go of his member, still hard from his interrupted lust.

Korra's face turned many shades of deep red as she slowly realized what she was seeing. Her thought process put the pieces together as she stared at Mako's naked body.

Korra blinked slowly and said, "Oh." And ran out of the room.


End file.
